


Happy Families.

by httpsapphics



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Lesbian Character, New Family, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsapphics/pseuds/httpsapphics
Summary: Vera goes in labour early, there’s a death that shakes up both Vera and Joan, while Joan practises being a new mom to baby Grace and Vera is shocked by Joan’s maternal side.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Kudos: 20





	Happy Families.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually so fun to write, I enjoyed it so much as it was actually a soft fanfic (which I ever so rarely do) but I think we all needed to see this side of both Joan and Vera. Especially as parents.

Heavily pregnant and near the end of her trimester, Vera could feel the contractions as she felt her waters break. As the waters gushed out on the tiled kitchen floor, Vera screamed out, in excitement yet in a nervous state, to Joan and asked for her assistance. 

“JOAN!” Vera calls, almost prolonging her name, her hand on her stomach as she felt an excruciating sharp pain in her abdomen. Bouncing her legs, bending her knees and hyperventilating, Vera pended for Joan’s response. 

[Nothing]

She tries again, giving it a few seconds at a time before calling out again. “JOAN! JOAN!” She calls her twice, as she then hears a thud from upstairs. 

Joan quickly opens her eyes, awakens, due to Vera’s anguished screams from downstairs. Grunting as she grabbed the duvet cover off of her body and slammed it to the side of her, and turned her legs off of the bed and onto the wooden tiled bedroom floor, sliding her slightly larger feet through her slippers. “I’M COMING DOWN!” Joan shouts down, rushing to put some suitable clothing on.

Vera interrupts Joan’s dressing up time as she then informs her that now is the time. “IT’S TIME!” Vera sighed, with a huge grin on her face as she felt the tears burn in her eyes. 

Now hearing that it’s time for the arrival of baby girl Bennett–Ferguson, Joan rushed herself even more to where she was tripping over herself and not dressing herself up properly, causing herself to be frustrated but also laughing to herself. “Get a hold of yourself, Joan. You’re not having this baby...SHE’S having this baby. Come on!” Snapping her fingers at herself, she then began taking deep inhales and exhales as she prepared herself to go downstairs so she could take Vera to the hospital. 

Running down the stairs, attempting to put her coat on her sleeves while mumbled and grumbled indistinct chatter emitted from the surface of her lips. “Yep...comin’ now.” Joan speaks, while also rushing towards the kitchen where a contracted Vera was standing. 

Vera huffing as Joan took her time, she quickly waddles towards Joan and stands on her tip-toes, a huge smile painted on her face, leaning in to kiss Joan on the lips. Letting out a soft grunt and passionate moan, while then dropping her feet to the floor, feeling another contraction pierce through her. 

Joan mutually kissed Vera back, moaning in between the passionate encounter, as she then witnessed the pain Vera was in — Joan then placed her large palms on Vera’s shoulders and assured her that they were now on their way to the hospital. “Deep breaths, Vera...we’re going to the hospital now. Put your arm around me!” Joan demands, almost reaching for her arm anyway, wrapping Vera’s arm around her waist. 

Hyperventilating, trying to calm herself down from her contracting pains, Vera wrapped her arms around Joan’s waist and limply walked beside her, outside the door and into the vehicle. “I can’t...I can’t believe the baby’s coming already...it...it’s early!” Vera states, breathlessly, as she continues having a widening smile painted across her lips. Raising her head to look into Joan’s eyes, Vera stood on her tip-toes again and pecked Joan’s rosy tinted lips and then dropped her heels to the floor — now entering the car. 

“Watch yourself. Keep your grip on me,” Joan demanded, now moving her hand away from Vera’s arm and placed behind her back as she assisted Vera in the car. “There we go,” She utters, her hand reaching towards Vera’s legs, under them, while helping Vera to lie down across the car seats. “Are you comfortable, Vera?” She asks, pending for a response so she could close the back door and begin their travels to the nearest hospital — which was only around a 15 minutes drive — as she saw how Vera nodded her head. 

Keeping her hand on her stomach bump, Vera could feel the contractions occurring more regularly, with barely any time in between, and then remembered she needed to call Jake. “We...have to call Jake. He deserves to be there!” Vera breathlessly states, Joan agrees and nods her head. 

Looking back and forth from the road to the front mirror, keeping an eye out on Vera, she noticed the slight traffic delay and nodded her head at Vera’s statement and reached her hand behind her car seat and signalled for Vera to pass her her mobile so she could phone Jake. “Here...I’ll phone him.” Joan mumbled, curving a reassuring smile upon the corners of her lips as she felt Vera place the mobile phone in the palm of her hand. “Okay...okay. Jake,” She mumbles to herself as she unlocks Vera’s phone — with a picture of both her and Vera as the lockscreen — and scrolled through the contacts and approached Jake’s name. 

Ring ring. The phone was dialing as Joan put it on loudspeaker. A click occurred and it had reached his answerphone. “Jake, it’s Joan. Vera’s having the baby, I’m taking her to the hospital now so if you get this message, meet us at the hospital.” Finishing her sentence, Joan ended the call and placed the phone on the seat besides her. 

As the traffic was now clearing up, Joan looked back at Vera who was looking pale and paler as the minutes passed. Panicking about Vera’s state, she placed her hand behind her car seat again and reached for Vera’s hand, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. “It’s going to be okay, Vera. We’re nearly there. We’re nearly there.” Joan confesses, now having to let go of Vera’s hand to keep her two hands on the steering wheel. 

Entering the entrance of the hospital car park, Joan rushed to find a parking space and started to panic, mostly because of the physical state and pain Vera was in — now finding a parking space, Joan parked up the best she did and swiftly cut off the engine, turned the key and pulled it out while stepping out the car and opening Vera’s car door to help her out. 

As Vera slowly limply moved her legs to get out of the car, she then reached her hand out towards Joan. Now grabbing Joan’s hand, she pushed herself up, with the slight assisting tug from Joan, and now she was out of the vehicle. Closing the door behind her, she instantly wrapped her arm around Joan’s slim waist, taking delicate steps but also swiftly trying to get inside so she can get professional midwifery help and deliver baby Bennett–Ferguson. Joan could see Vera was uncomfortable so she kept Vera’s hand on her waist before she kneeled down, just slightly, and placed her hand under Vera’s leg and now carried Vera inside. Grunting as she straightened her posture, she now began to make her way inside. “Try Jake again,” Vera says, with a grunted whisper behind. “He needs to answer it this time!” Feeling physically exhausted and drained from her contractions, she had now entered the hospital and called out for a nurse that could help them.

“Name?” The receptionist asks. “Vera Bennett.” Joan says, speaking for Vera who was evidently sweating, pale and in pain due to her labour. “Okay, your midwife has been sent a notice for you to be seen, but for now please follow me so I can take you into your private room.” The receptionist spoke, a reassuring smile painted on her lips. 

Still holding and carrying Vera in her arms, she adjusted her position and began following the female receptionist to the private room. Taking less than a minute, they finally approached the room and Joan swiftly placed Vera on the bed, making her comfortable before she could thank the receptionist. “Thank you!” Joan admits, a smile shown on her features as she turned her vision back to Vera who was fussing and wincing in pain. “You’re going to be okay,” Joan speaks, reaching for Vera’s hand as she kissed the back of her hand. “It’s just pain.” She says, attempting to make Vera feel more at ease with the pain she was experiencing. 

Looking around the hospital room, Joan noticed the small television that was on standby on a wall bracket, investigating for a remote control, she eventually saw one and switched the television on. The news was airing and then suddenly it became “BREAKING NEWS” and both Joan and Vera kept their sights on the television in front of them to confirm the death of Walford Correctional Centre police officer, Jake Stewart who had died from a car crash – which, rewind; the traffic on the way to the hospital.

Vera watched on as she kept listening to the news. 

Jake? He’s dead? The shock on both Joan and Vera’s face was evident that there was sympathy and empathy towards the melancholic event that just occurred. Joan could sense the bereavement from Vera and she attempted to comfort her until she then screamed in pain, her hand still intertwined with Joan’s, tightening the grip and causing a tingling sensation in Joan’s hand due to the tightness of Vera’s grip. 

As Vera’s scream echoed around the hospital ward, her midwife strolled through and assisted and checked how many centimetres she was. Reaching to her pocket, she slid on her latex gloves, inserting her fingers inside Vera to her cervix, the midwife had then chuckled softly. “Look at that...you’re fully dilated and ready to give birth,” She whispers, with a huge grin on her face as she looked at Vera and then to Joan. “Let’s get you to the proper maternity ward and get you set up...so we can have more nurses there.” The midwife looked down to her pager and beeped it twice to signal the other nurses to move to another room. “Congratulations and let’s get started!”

Vera tightened her hand with Joan’s and grunted as she felt another sharp excruciating sensation as another contraction occurred. Causing her to wince in pain, she went to push but got interrupted shortly as she now let go of Joan’s hand. 

“Not yet, Miss Bennett. We must get you to that room first...you can not push until I tell you to. Okay?” She smiles and confesses as she reassures Vera that the room isn’t too far and that it was already set up. “It’s just here and set up but let me finish up myself.” She states, now having the other nurses locate Vera and her bed to the other private and maternity room while Joan was standing beside her, her hand tightly gripped back with Vera’s. The midwife now entered the room, properly, and reached her hands backwards for the other nurse to assist her and put on a blue coat. Reeling the chair in front of Vera, she then put on a fresh pair of gloves and placed her hands on Vera’s knees, separating them for her so the delivery would be done correctly. “When you get another contraction, I want you to count to three and then push... Understand?” The midwife asks, raising her head up a little to see an anguished Vera nod and agree. 

One. Two. Three. Vera counted in her head, almost too quickly just so she could push. Squinting her eyes tightly shut and shouting as she kept one hand tightly in grip of Joan’s as she then grunted and panted heavily. 

Joan had a dry towel beside her and used her free hand to dry Vera’s face and head off, while exercising the breathing techniques that they both learned at prenatal classes — Joan looks deeply in Vera’s now opened eyes, sore red from crying but Joan still found her eyes beautiful as ever. “It’s just pain, baby. It’s just pain. Now get ready to push!” Joan whispered, with such pride in her voice as she crouched down just to kiss Vera’s head, her cold lips instantly heating up from the temperature of Vera’s forehead. “That’s it…” Panting also, to comfort and assure Vera, she then looked back and forth from the birthing woman to the midwife and could see a head. Joan gasped in delight and admiration as she chuckled to inform Vera that she was nearly there. “I...I can see a head. Vera, you’re doing amazing. You’re nearly there.”

Vera wasn’t really paying attention to Joan’s words due to the pushing she was doing but she counted from one to three for the next contracting pain. As she pushed again, the grip of her hand with Joan’s had tightened again, causing both their hands to paint a pale white. Screaming for what she doesn’t know is the last time, the midwife was just seconds away from grabbing the baby’s head and welcoming her into the world. 

“Nearly there, Miss Bennett. Just...one more.” She shouted, just so Vera could hear her, as she wrapped her hands around the baby’s neck, half with their shoulders, and pulled her out. “Th...That’s it!” She sighed, now baby Bennett–Ferguson crying and wailing in her arms. 

Watching as the other nurses took the unnamed baby away from the midwife, Vera sighed and tried to get her breath back but all she could hear was her baby’s cries and her emotional state had caused her to also bawl her eyes out, in a happy manner. Laughing and crying, Vera looked her blurred vision up at Joan and dropped her head against Joan’s stomach as Joan stood close to a breathless, emotional but mothering Vera. 

“You did it, baby. You did it!” Joan confessed, in a whisper as she kneeled down to Vera and reached in for a kiss; their lips colliding as the kiss longed for a minute. Joan had cupped Vera’s face, stroking her cheek with her larger hand and then began running her fingers through Vera’s wet hair — though Joan was all for germs and dirt, this moment in her life, was an exception. Pulling away from the kiss, she placed one arm around Vera’s neck while she felt Vera’s head crash against her stomach, their vision on the nurses who were cleaning the unnamed baby girl and wrapping her up in a blanket, ready for mother to hold. 

Wrapping baby Bennett–Ferguson in a white, smooth blanket and now clean, the nurse walked towards Vera and handed her the baby. “Congratulations.” She smiles and then walks away and leaves the new parents to be. “We’ll be back soon for an average check and see when you can go home. Congratulations.” The nurse walked out as the midwife followed, finishing off her words of praise.

“She’s beautiful.” Vera breathlessly said, a wide smile remained painted on her rosy tinted lips as she had the baby girl in her arms, playfully swirling her index finger around the baby’s small palm hand, now the baby wrapping her little palm around Vera’s index finger — gasping in an admiring kind, both Joan and Vera had smiled gushingly over their baby girl. “I have a name idea.” Vera said, almost in a sharp tone as she looked back down at her daughter. “Grace. Grace Bennett–Ferguson.” 

Joan listened deeply to what Vera was naming their baby and then smiled, nodding her head in agreement. “That’s a beautiful name. Hey, Grace.” Joan speaks, smiling widely at Vera and then looking down and stroking Grace’s head with the back of her finger as she then eventually sat on the bedside, keeping her arm wrapped around Vera’s shoulders.


End file.
